Notes to Love
by alwaysonmymind18
Summary: Notes that were passed between Lily and James during their sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. Leads up to when Lily and James start going out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello guys! This is just something I made up when I got bored! It's notes that James and Lily passed throughout their sixth and seventh year and it leads up to them finally dating. **Lily is bold and** **underlined**. **_James is italicized and bolded._**Enjoy please :)

~alwaysonmymind18

* * *

**History Of Magic**

**9:20 am**

* * *

_**Hello Evans.**_

**Pay attention Potter.**

_**I'm paying attention.**_

**To the professor, you git. Not me.**

**_Why Evans, is that a blush I see coming about your face?_**

**Absolutley not! It's hot in here.**

_**Sorry, I'll leave the room then.**_

**Potter, why does everything have to be about- anddd you left.**

* * *

**Common Room**

**11:30**

* * *

**_So we meet again, Flower Child._  
**

**That joke/nickname got old a long time ago, Potter.**

_** Feisty. But how about... Lily Pie?**_

**Potter.**

_**Sorry, Flower Child.**_

_**What are you doing anyway?**_

**I'm trying to do my homework, Potter, but you keep interrupting with your stupid notes.**

_**Well, Evans, it is your choice to answer back, you know. And that does not look like homework... It looks more like a headache.**_

**It's my Ancient Runes essay.**

_**boring.**_

**Sod off, Potter.**

_**Make me.**_

**What, are you five years old now? Look Potter, I'm trying to get my homework done now because I have prefect rounds tonight. Now, please leave me alone so I can do my Ancient Runes in peace.**

_**You dont have to answer back.**_

**Bye, Potter.**

_**Where are you going, Evans?**_

**My dorm. So I can get away from a certain person who is very annoying.**

_**Yeah, Marlene is pretty annoying sometimes.**_

_**Awww, Evans! I didn't mean it! Come back!**_

* * *

**Potions**

**1:45**

* * *

_**Fancy seeing you here, Evans.**_

**We're in the same class period together, Potter. Of course we are going to see each other. Though I wouldn't mind NOT seeing your face right now.**

_**So you'd like to see my body then. That can be arranged.**_

**Sod off, Potter.**

_**You say that a lot, Evans.**_

_**You're going to over-brew our potion, by the way.**_

**I am more advanced in potions than you are, Potter. I, unlike you, know what I'm doing, so sod off.**

_**Just saying.**_

**Shutup.**

_**No can do, milady.**_

**Don't call my that.**

_**What do you want me to call you then? No Flower Child, no Lily Pie, no milady. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME WOMAN?!**_

**Oh, don't be so dramatic Potter. I would LOVE if you called me nothing because you stopped talking to me.**

_**I would never be able to stop talking to you, Miss Evans.**_

**I kind of got that vibe over the past six years.**

_**And yet, you have never given in to my famous charm.**_

_**The only girl who hasn't.**_

**Do I get a medal now? It's not that hard to refuse your "charm" Potter.**

_**OI!**_

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

**3:00**

* * *

_**I told you that you were going to over-brew our potion. Now look, we're in the hospital wing.**_

**It's not my fault, Potter. You were distracting me.**

_**You're the one who keeps replying to my notes, Evans. So, yes, tis your fault.**_

**Sod-**

_**That's not friendly to say, Evans.**_

**Did- did you just yank the paper from me? When I was writing?**

**_Don't get your panties in a bunch, Evans._  
**

**_Evans?_**

**_Oh, so I'm getting "the silent treatment" now?_**

* * *

**Dorms**

**Midnight**

* * *

**I am sorry that I set your hair on fire... And that I threw that flower vase and hit you in a place the sun doesnt shine...**

_**You could've just said shut up, Evans.**_

**I'm sorry Potter.**

_**It's fine, Evans. I've had worst injuries than this.**_

**Well... That's all I wanted to say... Night Potter.**

_**Good night, Lily.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Btw, this chapter takes place on December 3rd, so in about three or four chapters, I'm going to do Christmas break! Review please! Thanks**

**~alwaysonmymind18**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!

* * *

**History of Magic**

**Week later, 9:00am**

* * *

**I need some help.**

_**Evans, you know I never pay attention to Binns. I haven't truly heard a word he's said since the first minute of his class in first year. It's been five years.**_

**Just like you, Potter. But it's not about History of Magic...**

_**What's it about, Flower Child?**_

**Never mind.**

_**Tell me.**_

**No.**

_**Tell me or else I'll confess your undying love from third and fourth year to Remus. Right here. Right now.**_

**You wouldn't.**

**DON'T YOU DARE POTTER! YOU SIT YOUR ARSE DOWN RIGHT NOW!**

_**Wow, Flower Child. You didn't have to pull me so hard.**_

**James _ Potter! You will never utter that secret to anybody! EVER.**

**_It's Harry, by the way. But jeez, pyscho. Chill. I was just going to ask to use the restroom_**.

**I. Hate. You.**

_**Charming as usual, Flower Child.**_

_**Aw, don;t give me the cold shoulder, Evans.**_

_**Evans.**_

_**I can see you reading this from the corner of your eye.**_

_**Blue pancakes.**_

_**I love you Lily _ Evans.**_

_**OW!**_

* * *

**Charms**

**12:00pm**

* * *

_**Evans**_

_**Please talk to me.**_

**Why**

_**Because I am in need of your help right now**_

**We aren't doing anything right now Potter.**

_**Not with Flitwick! I mean... There's this girl that I like very mu**_

**Jame Potter... Asking me for help with girls... What has this world come to**.

_**If you would let me finish Evans you would know.**_

**Go on.**

_**Well, I have liked her for a long time. But she doesn't like me back. I don't think. How would you win her heart?**_

**Oh, I don't know, Potter. I don't roll that way. You should know.**

_**Very funny Evans. I'm serio**_

* * *

**Detention**

**8:00pm**

* * *

**I cannot believe you've landed me in detention, Potter.**

_**Is everything my fault, Evans?**_

**Yes.**

_**You do have a point.**_

**And yet you take pride in it?**

_**Yes.**_

**Sod off, Potter.**

_**You started it!**_

**We are not five Potter.**

_**You may not be. **_

* * *

**Detention**

**8:45pm**

* * *

_**You were telling me something in History of Magic.**_

**Was not.**

_**Yes you were. Before I messed with you about the whole Remus thing.**_

**I haven't the fainest idea what you're babbling about, Potter.**

_**Well, I see the faintest blush on your skin right now. You were never a great liar, Lily.**_

**Well, James, I do not wish to speak of it right now.**

_**You said my name**_

**I say your name everyday.**

_**No. I mean my first name. You haven't called me that since first year.**_

**Must have slipped.**

_**You're really blushing now, Lily Evans.**_

**Am not. I'm just hot.**

_**Must we go through this again.**_

_**Evans.**_

_**Flower Child.**_

_**Lily Pie.**_

_**Milday.**_

_**Really, Lily.**_

_**The silent treatment is so old school. Now look who's five.**_

**You still are Potter. No one makes up stupid nicknames for their crushes anymore.**

_**Okay, Lily Pie. Whatever you say.**_

**Ask your dear friend Sirius.**

_**Shutup.**_

**Gladly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my fellow Fanfictioners! I would just like to say thanks to Professor McGonagal, Carlotaaa2, Iceflower, and Guest for reviewing! I appreciate your feedback on the story! Love and smooches all around to everybody who favorited and followed this story! Much thanks for the support! Now, onto the story! Enjoy!**

**PS! : **Sirius**, **_Remus_**, and Marlene are going to join Potter and Evans in this chapter!**

I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!

* * *

**Potions**

**Next day, 2:30**

* * *

**_Hello to you too, the lovely Miss. Evans._**

**I didn't answer you for a reason, Potter.**

_**Aw, now don't be like that, Lily Pie.**_

_**Are you STILL mad about the detention, Lily?**_

Don't be too mad, Lily. He's landed Remus in detention plenty of times before.

_**Sod off, Padfoot. I'm trying to win milady's heart again.**_

**You never had my heart to begin with, Potter. And you never WILL have my heart.**

_**Don't be like that, darling. You have to give in to my charm sometime.**_

**I've done that for six years, Potter. I'm pretty sure I can handle another year of it.**

Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but Snivellus is mad staring at you, Flower Child.

**What is with you two and the nickname Flower Child. And so? I don't care anymore.**

**James.**

**DON'T YOU DARE.**

_**Come on, Lily. He mumbled it, I swear!**_

**I don't need you to come to my aid whenever someone calls me a Mudblood, Potter! I can handle myself, you know. I hear it every single day from the Slytherins and I just ignore them. And why should I care that Severus was staring at me, Black.**

Because he looked ready to kill Jamesy over there.

**_DON'T call me Jamesy, Sirius._**

**Now you know how I feel, Potter. And he always looks like that, Black. Where have you been for the past six years?**

So, would you be mad if I did this?

**SIRIUS!**

* * *

**Detention**

**Midnight**

* * *

**Neither of you write me any of your stupid notes or sit by me or even talk to me for the rest of our Hogwarts careers. Are we clear?**

_**Awww Evans! It wasn't even my fault this time!**_

I regret nothing.

_You should, Padfoot. I have honestly never seen Lily this mad. Unless you count that one time Prongs stuck gum in her hair in second year... Or the incident in fourth year where you "accidently" caught her robes on fire after she insulted you... Notice every time she's furious it's because of you two?_

**THANK YOU, Remus. Finally, someone sees what I've been saying for the past five years!**

_**Oh, come on Lily! I said I was sorry after the gum accident!**_

_**Don't give me that look! It was an accident!**_

I still regret nothing.

_Padfoot, I don't like Severus as much as you. But that was no excuse to shoot fire at his hair._

His hair is so greasy that it didn't need any fuel and spread fast.

_**Was that a giggle, Miss. Evans?**_

Lily... Giggling at something I wrote... The world is ending, Prongs, Moony. Everybody run and hide.

**It was not a giggle. I just had something in my throat.**

**_You always have the strangest excuses, Lily Pie._  
**

**_And it's good to lighten up every once and awhile, you know. Look at_ _Remus._**

_Leave me out of this, Prongs._

**You three have weird nicknames.**

Why thank you Flower child.

**I'm done with you two.**

* * *

Common Room

Next morning, 10:36

* * *

**Surprised you're up this early, Marlene. It's a Saturday shouldn't you still be in**** bed?**

**Shut it, Lily.**

**I need to ask you something.**

**Go ahead.**

**Do you like James?**

**WHAT?!**

**OF COURSE NOT! What makes you think that?**

**You just... You blush whenever you two are passing notes in class. And every time you see him in the hallway, you duck your head and I can see a blush on your cheeks. And you only sent him to the Hospital Wing ONCE this year so far.**

**Can you keep a secret Marlene?**

* * *

******A/N: Cliffhanger! Haha I know, I'm evil! But can you guess what the big secret is? Thanks to whoever read this! ****I really appreciate it! I will try to update regularly but I can make no promises, sadly. Don't forget to review on your way out please!**

**PS: I know this is a short chapter, but I want all the good stuff to be in the next chapter! Until next time my creepers and followers! Loves all around!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Lots and lots of reviews, I'm excited! Thank you for all the lovely comments! I hope y'all enjoy this chap, because everything is going downnn! Love and smooches all around to all the new followers! Story time, children!**

* * *

**Common Room**

**2:09pm**

* * *

**I have an update on the James/Lily situation.**

Well done my young apprentice.

_What are you two up to now?_

Well, Moony, we are trying to get James his one true love.

_You two... You do understand that she doesn't like him back? She hates him._

**Actually, her exact words were "I don't know how I feel about him right now."**

It's official. I'll start making the guest list. Marlene, you start planning her wedding dress and Moony, you are on decoration patrol

_Padfoot, they are NOT getting married anytime soon. And she could only want to be friends with him. You never know with Lily._

**I'm her best friend, Remus. I can tell when she likes a guy.**

_So you interrogated her just now, and now you're "reporting" her personal business to people she hates?_

She doesn't hate you, Moony. You and Peter are the only Marauders that she likes.

**Plus, Sirius won't tell anybody.**

**Right Sirius.**

Bloody hell, woman. Don't look at me like that. You remind me of my mother.

**See, Moony? I have him on a tight leash.**

_Marlene, you're her best_

Just stop Moony. You know she won't give in.

_Don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

**Divination**

**Monday, 3:45pm**

* * *

_**Good lord almighty. If I have to listen to this old bat one more minute, I will surely cease to excist due to excessive boredom.**_

And leave me behind mate? Now that's just cruel._  
_

_**You're right. You'll only have Marlene as company.**_

I have Moony.

Don't snort! It's true!

_**Padfoot, Moony would ditch you and Peter as soon as I die.**_

And why is that?

_**Because everyone loves me. Without me, you three are boring sticks in the mud.**_

Not everyone loves you, mate. But I can get along without you just fine.

_**You're right... I just need Lily's love and everyone loves me! And I call bs on that. What about that time in fourth year when I was sick for a week and I come back to find no practical jokes on Snivellus?**_

Oh, you have Flower Childs love. I was thinking along the lines of the entire Slytherin house. And that was because I lost a bet with Moony.

_**What.**_

You know... The bet on the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff game?

_**No... You said I had Lily's love...**_

I did no such thing.

**_I can tell when you're lying Sirius. And I can read it on the page right now._**

I meant Rose. From Ravenclaw.

James! Don't you pass that note to Evans!

* * *

**_Evans._**

**Potter.**

_**A little birdy told me that you loved me.**_

**Excuse**** me?**

_**Have I ever told you that you're cute when you scrunch up your nose like that?**_

**That is a scrunch of disgust, Potter. But where did you hear that?**

**_Sirius_**_**.**_

_**You're going to get us in trouble for you laughing too loudly, Evans.**_

**You actually believe Sirius?**

_**Well, yeah**_

**Potter, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard come from you.**

_**Why is that...**_

**Because I could never like an arrogant prick like you.**

* * *

**Library**

**9:30pm**

* * *

**Lilian _ Evans.**

**Uh, Marlene... It's Allison. We've been throu**

**What did you say to James.**

**When? **

**During Divination. Or History of Magic.**

**We didn't talk in History. But I told him that he shouldn't trust Sirius.**

**Lilian. WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY.**

**Why do you want to know?**

**Lily.**

**Okay okay. I said that I wouldn't like an arogant prick like him.**

**Why would you say that! I thought you DID like him.**

**He can't know that! And did you tell SIRIUS?**

**MAYBE.**

**I can't believe you Marlene! You told his best friend! Sirius told James, causing him to ask me and me telling him that!**

**That prat!**

**Why do you ask?**

**James has kept himself quiet all night. Hasn't talked to ANYONE ever since Divination ended.**

**And this is my fault?**

**yes.**

**Fine.**

* * *

**Common Room**

**10:15**

* * *

**Hey James.**

**James?**

**Look, I'm sorry that I called you an arrogant prick in Divination.**

**Happy?**

_**No, you're right, Lily.**_

**What?**

_**I said you're right.**_

**No, I saw what you wrote. But... I'm never right.**

_**Well, you're right now.**_

**Oh, okay.**

**What's with the change of heart?**

_**I've been thinking and you're right. I'm an arrogant prick. And I need to change.**_

**Well, that's great.**_**  
**_

_**Yeah. Now, I'm going to bed. Night, Lily.**_

**Night, James.**

* * *

**MARLENE.**

**LILY.**

**I HAVE BROKEN JAMES POTTER.**

**What?**

**I... I don't know! He said that he had to change and stop being an arrogant prick and he said I was RIGHT... He never says that!**

**Oh dear god.**

**We need Sirius.**

Ouch, Marlene. No need for hair pulling.

**Lily has something to tell you.**

Yes, Flower Child?

**Well, um... I think I may have accidently changed your best friend.**

Uh how so?

**Well, he may or may not have admitted I was right. And he said that he would stop being an arrogant prick.**

What have you done.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Okay, some background about the last part: James never admitts Lily is right when they're fighting/conversing. He always says HE'S right, not her. And Lily is freaking out because she is starting to like the cocky James and she doesn't know how the "new" James is going to act like. ********Thanks to whoever read this! ****I really appreciate it! I will try to update regularly but I can make no promises, sadly. Don't forget to review on your way out please!**

**PS: Follow me on Twitter! Message me if you are one of my readers so I can figure out when to start posting things about the new updates/chapters! Please and thank you!**

**FOLLOW - muzacismydrug -  
**


End file.
